I Love You Ge
by lovara
Summary: Tao menyukai sunbae nya, Kris. Namja tampan yang selalu memasang wajah dingin. Berbeda dengan Kris, Tao justru seperti matahari yang selalu menghangatkan bumi. Bagaimana usaha Tao untuk mencairkan tembok es yang Kris miliki? Meski sebenarnya sedikit demi sedikit Kris mulai menyadari keberadaan Tao yang mau tak mau menarik perhatiannya. (KRISTAO)


I Love You Ge~

Author: Lovara.

Pair: KrisTao.

Cast: Exo member.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, School life.

Rate: T.

Summary: Tao menyukai sunbae nya, Kris. Namja tampan yang selalu memasang wajah dingin. Berbeda dengan Kris, Tao justru seperti matahari yang selalu menghangatkan bumi. Bagaimana usaha Tao untuk mencairkan tembok es yang Kris miliki? Meski sebenarnya sedikit demi sedikit Kris mulai menyadari keberadaan Tao yang mau tak mau menarik perhatiannya.

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

"Hei Kris, anak itu datang lagi~" ucap Chanyeol pada Kris yang sibuk mendrible bola ditangannya.

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok namja bermata panda yang sudah sebulan ini selalu melihatnya latihan basket saat pulang sekolah. Namja itu cukup manis dengan kantung matanya, bibir kucing dan rambut hitam legam yang terlihat sangat halus.

"Biarkan saja, bukankah itu memang kegiatannya selama ini?" sahut Kris acuh.

"Ku dengar dia sangat menyukai mu."

"Lalu? Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia terlalu berisik dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Dia cukup manis kurasa~" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau kau menyukainya kau boleh memilikinya."

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan ucapan mu itu, Kris."

"Cih."

Kris melihat sahabatnya –Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Tao, namja yang sebulan ini selalu mengikutinya kemana pun seperti anak kucing.

"Hai Tao~" sapa Chanyeol dengan suara bas nya.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Tao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kris bermain basket, tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya. Melihat ekspresi kaget Tao membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau mencubit gemas pipi namja manis disebelahnya ini.

"Kau lucu sekali Tao~"

"Hyung~ ini sakit" rengek Tao.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. "Kau membawakan apa untuk Kris?"

Chanyeol bahkan sampai hafal kebiasaan Tao. Namja itu pasti membawakan sesuatu untuk Kris setiap Kris selesai latihan basket.

"Aku membawakan biskuit dan teh madu untuk Kris ge~" jawab Tao sambil menunjukkan bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Hanya untuk Kris? Apa kau tidak membawakan sesuatu untuk ku?" ujar Chanyeol pura-pura kecewa.

Tao tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang sangat tidak cocok dengan postur tingginya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa pada Chanyeol hyung, aku juga membawakan biskuit untuk mu" sahut Tao menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil pada Chanyeol.

Dengan semangat Chanyeol menerima bungkusan dari Tao lalu membukanya.

"Wah~ ini kau buat sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memakan biskuit itu.

"Ani~ gege ku yang membuatnya. Aku sudah coba membuatnya beberapa kali tapi selalu gagal" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Kau masih bisa belajar lagi. Dan jika sudah berhasil, kau harus memberikan biskuit buatan mu itu untuk ku"

"Hyung~ kau mengacaukan tatanan rambut ku"

"Kau masih ingin menunggu disini? Sudah terlalu sore, apa sebaiknya kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku masih ingin melihat Kris ge main basket~" ucap Tao memperhatikan Kris yang bermain basket sendirian ditengah lapangan.

"Ku rasa aku tidak kalah mengagumkan dari Kris saat bermain basket~" ucap Chanyeol narsis.

"Ya ya ya~ kau keren hyung, tapi Kris ge lebih keren dari mu" balas Tao.

"Yah! Jangan bermesraan disini. Aku akan pulang" teriak Kris dari lapangan.

Namja tinggi itu segera menyambar tas biru miliknya dan berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Hyung~ tolong berikan ini untuk Kris ge" pinta Tao seperti biasa.

Tao selalu menitipkan sesuatu untuk Kris lewat Chanyeol, karena ia terlalu gugup saat berada didekat Kris.

"Kau juga segera pulang~ dan hati-hati dijalan, jangan sampai kau digoda oleh ahjushi mesum" ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini menguasai wushu hyung?" sahut Tao.

"Hahaha... Baiklah anak panda, sampai jumpa besok" Chanyeol segera menyusul Kris.

Chanyeol menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris.

"Aku heran pada mu, bagaimana bisa kau menolak anak semanis Tao" cerocos Chanyeol.

"Urus saja urusan mu sendiri" jawab Kris dingin.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan kau tahu? Astaga bahkan kulitnya sehalus kulit bayi"

Kris masih enggan menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dia menitipkan ini untuk mu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan bingkisan milik Tao.

"Untuk mu saja"

"Tao bilang untuk mu Kris~ lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan jatah ku sendiri" Chanyeol memaksa Kris untuk menerima bingkisan dari Tao.

"Nah selamat menikmati, aku akan pulang sendiri" seru Chanyeol sambil berlari kearah mobilnya.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Kris menatap bingkisan dari Tao. Bingkisan itu dibungkus oleh kertas dengan gambar panda yang sangat lucu.

"Huh? Panda? Apa anak itu suka panda?" batin Kris karena setiap menerima sesuatu dari Tao pasti berbau panda.

Kris meletakkan bingkisan dari Tao dikursi penumpang mobilnya. Kursi belakang mobilnya sudah penuh dengan hadiah dari para fansnya. Secara tidak sadar, Kris selalu memisahkan bingkisan dari Tao dengan para fansnya yang lain. Bahkan sepertinya Kris mulai tertarik dengan kepribadian Tao yang sangat hangat. Kris mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen.

Kris memang tinggal sendiri di apartement. Kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk mengurus perusahan sehingga Kris lebih memilih tinggal di apartement daripada dirumahnya yang sangat besar namun terasa sepi. Ia memandangi bungkusan milik Tao, dengan perlahan Kris membukanya. Setoples kecil biskuit berbentuk panda dan sebotol teh madu. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat bentuk biskuit itu.

"Benar-benar maniak panda" ucap Kris pelan.

**...**

"Pagi Tao~" sapa Sehun, teman sebangku Tao.

"Selamat pagi Hun~" balas Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kelas.

Jendela itu menghadap ke parkiran sekolah dan setiap pagi Tao akan memandangi Kris dari jendela kelasnya.

"Kemarin kau pulang terlambat lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Tao hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Sehun mendengus pelan, ia sudah mengerti alasan Tao terlambat pulang sekolah setiap harinya. Apalagi kalau bukan menunggu Kris selesai latihan basket, meskipun Kris tidak pernah mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Tao? Ku lihat Kris hyung juga acuh pada mu"

Tao melotot pada Sehun mencoba menakuti namja itu meski akhirnya Tao justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Beberapa siswi wanita sempat menahan teriakannya saat melihat ekspresi Tao.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum Kris ge sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyukai ku~"

"Tapi dia acuh pada mu"

"Bi-biarkan saja, yang penting aku akan tetap menyukai nya"

Percakapan Tao dan Sehun terinterupsi oleh suara teriakan dari parkiran sekolah.

"Kyaaa~ Kris oppa aku menyukai mu"

"Kris oppa~ aku membuatkan bekal ini untuk mu"

"Kris oppa jadilah pacar ku"

Tao melihat Kris yang baru saja sampai dihalaman sekolah. Namja tampan keluar dari mobilnya membuat semua fans yang berada disana menjerit heboh. Tao mencibir saat salah seorang yeoja dengan genitnya menyerahkan sebuah bekal untuk Kris. Kris tentu saja menolak bekal itu, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berhasil membuat Kris memakan bekal buatan mereka.

"Saingan mu sangat banyak~" ujar Sehun memperhatikan tingkah fans Kris yang semakin menggila.

"Mereka terlalu berlebihan, kasihan Kris ge harus menghadapi mereka setiap hari" sahut Tao.

"Seharusnya kau mengasihi diri mu sendiri Tao~ kau bahkan hampir sama seperti mereka" ujar Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Tao.

"Oh Sehun ! kau selalu menghancurkan tatanan rambut ku" teriak Tao kesal.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Tao yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

Kris yang tidak sengaja melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Tao sedikit merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka.

**...**

Istirahat sekolah mungkin jam yang sangat ditunggu oleh para siswa Xoxo. Mereka akan memenuhi kantin sekolah yang cukup luas untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka. Begitu juga dengan Kris dan Chanyeol, siswa kelas 3 itu berjalan memasuki kantin membuat sebagian siswi menjerit heboh karena ketampanan mereka. Kris memilih meja di pojok kantin agar terhindar dari tatapan lapar para fansnya.

Chanyeol sudah pergi untuk memesan makanan, Kris menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tao~ kita makan disini saja"

"Tapi kau harus mentraktir ku Chen hyung"

Kris melihat Tao berjalan bersama namja yang ia tidak tahu nama namja itu. Namja yang dipanggil Chen oleh Tao itu menggandeng tangan Tao dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berada didekatnya.

"Ani~" jawab Kris lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti saat mengikuti arah pandangan Kris tadi. Karena letak tempat duduk mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, Kris bisa mendengar percakapan Tao dengan namja bernama Chen itu dengan jelas.

"Hyung~ kau sudah janji akan membelikan ku es krim" ucap Tao terdengar semangat.

"Mwo? Aku sudah mentraktir mu dikantin tapi kau masih menagih es krim?" seru Chen.

"Tapi kau sudah janji pada ku hyung~" suara Tao terdengar seperti anak kucing yang meminta makan majikannya.

"Bukan kah kemarin kau sudah memakan satu cup besar es krim? Hyung tidak mau kalau kau sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak makan es krim"

"Jebal hyung~ untuk hari ini saja~ ya~ Hyung~ bbuing~ bbuing~"

Tak hanya para yeoja, beberapa namja disana hampir saja pingsan akibat aksi yang dilakukan Tao.

"Baiklah~ aku akan membelikanmu es krim" ucap Chen pasrah.

"Yey~ gomawo Chennie hyung~ aku menyayangi mu" seru Tao membuat para pengunjung kantin gemas dengan tingkah lucunya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol karena Kris sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Nafsu makan ku hilang" jawab Kris singkat.

"Tao !"

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol memanggil Tao dan melambaikan tangannya agar Tao menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol hyung? Kr-kris ge..."

Tao menjadi gugup saat berhadapan dengan Kris. Meski Kris lebih fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau mau makan bersama kami?" tawar Chanyeol.

Tao melirik Kris yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"A-aku akan makan bersama Chen hyung"

Brak...

Kris menarik kursinya kasar, ia berdiri lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Tao dengan pandangan heran.

"A-apa aku berbuat salah hyung?" tanya Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol gelagapan melihat Tao yang seperti akan menangis, ia bahkan mendapat tatapan tajam dari yeoja disana. Mereka mengira Chanyeol telah membuat Tao menangis.

"Ti-tidak Tao, kau tidak berbuat salah. Mu-mungkin Kris hanya ingin ke toilet" ucap Chanyeol asal.

"Benarkah~?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"I-iya itu benar" Chanyeol bernapas lega karena Tao tidak jadi menangis dan yeoja disana berhenti menatap tajam padanya.

**...**

Chanyeol menemukan Kris sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Suasana kelas tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada Kris dan sang ketua kelas mereka, Suho. Kris lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya. Bayangan Tao bersama namja tadi dikantin terus membayanginya, ada rasa tidak rela saat Tao bersikap manis terhadap orang lain. Kris merasa ia lah yang harusnya mendapatkan perhatian Tao.

"Apa aku menyukainya?" ujar Kris pelan.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Kris?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Kris.

"Tidak."

"Hey~ kau tahu? Tao mengira kalau kau marah padanya tadi. Ia bahkan hampir menangis" adu Chanyeol.

Dada Kris terasa sesak saat Chanyeol berkata Tao hampir menangis.

"Lalu? Apa urusan nya dengan ku?"

Mulut memang tidak pernah sama dengan isi hati.

"Dan aku hampir saja menjadi santapan para yeoja itu, mereka mengira aku yang membuat Tao menangis" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tao?"

Kris otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggil nama Tao. Tapi ia tidak melihat namja panda itu dalam kelasnya.

"Nde~ hyung akan mampir kerumah mu nanti sepulang sekolah"

Rupanya Suho yang tadi mengucapkan nama Tao. Namja dengan senyum angelicnya itu sedang berbicara dengan Tao melalui ponselnya, pantas saja Kris tidak mendapati Tao disini.

"Apa gege mu nanti dirumah?" tanya Suho pada Tao diseberang line telepon.

"..."

"Tentu saja tidak baby~"

Kris tidak suka saat Suho memanggil Tao dengan panggilan itu.

"Nde~ akan hyung bawakan pesanan mu" ujar Suho lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Suho? Kau mengenal Tao?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga penasaran dengan percakapan tadi.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia atlet wushu kebanggan sekolah kita" jawab Suho.

"Bukan yang seperti itu, sepertinya kau dekat dengannya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku memang dekat dengan Tao. Aku sering mampir kerumahnya"

"Kau menyukai Tao?" tebak Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol seakan mewakili rasa penasaran Kris.

Suho tertawa kencang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai anak manis seperti dia? Kurasa orang itu perlu mendapatkan perawatan jika sampai tidak menyukai Tao" jawab Suho.

"Yah~ orang itu ada disini" gumam Chanyeol.

Jawaban dari Suho sungguh tidak jelas. Benarkan namja itu menyukai Tao? Ia juga berkata bahwa ia sering pergi ke rumah Tao. Sedekat apa hubungan mereka sampai-sampai Suho selalu pergi ke rumah Tao. Kris akhirnya memilih untuk tidur daripada memikirkan hal ini. Ia mulai menyukai Tao, hanya saja ia masih menyangkalnya.

**...**

"Hyung-ie" teriak Tao disepanjang koridor sekolah.

Namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Tao itu menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum menatap Tao yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Hyung~ bisakah kau berikan bekal ini untuk Kris ge?" pinta Tao.

Chanyeol menatap kotak bekal ditangan Tao. Kotak bekal berwarna biru muda dengan gambar panda ditengahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba memberikannya sendiri hmm?" ujar Chanyeol gemas melihat ekspresi Tao.

"A-aku takut hyung~ bagaimana kalau Kris ge menolaknya?"

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya panda~ bagaimana bisa kau berkata Kris akan menolak bekalmu? Lagipula selama ini Kris selalu memakan semua yang kau berikan padanya"

Mata Tao berbinar mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah itu hyung? Kris ge memakan semua yang ku berikan padanya?"

Chanyeol mengutuk Kris yang mengabaikan bocah manis didepannya ini. Benar apa kata Suho, sepertinya hanya orang yang tidak waras yang tidak menyukai Tao.

"Aku sering berada di apartement nya dan semua makanan yang kau berikan padanya selalu ia makan" jawab Chanyeol.

"A-aku akan coba memberikan bekal ini" ucap Tao pelan.

"Pergilah, kurasa Kris sedang berada di atap sekolah seperti biasa"

Tao melangkahkan kaki nya menuju atap sekolah. Ia sedikit gugup saat berada didepan pintu hijau besar yang menghubungkan ke atap. Tao membuka pelan pintu itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menemukan sosok Kris yang tengah tertidur. Rambut pirangnya tersapu oleh angin yang bertiup. Wajah tampan dan tegasnya seperti bersinar saat terkena sinar matahari.

"Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Bagaimana jika Kris ge marah?"

Tao mondar-mandir disekitar Kris, ia bingung apakah harus membangunkan Kris atau tidak.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu"

Rupanya Kris tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, ia merasakan Tao yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas disekitarnya.

"Kr-kris ge~"

Tao terkejut karena Kris membuka matanya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk mengganggu tidur siang ku?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku ingin memberikan ini pada gege"

Tao menyerahkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa untuk Kris.

"A-aku akan membuangnya jika gege tidak mau" ucapnya cepat.

"Bawa kemari"

"Eh?!"

"Bawa kemari bekal itu dan kau duduk diam disampingku"

Tao menuruti perkataan Kris. Namja pencinta panda itu duduk disebelah Kris yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ge?" tanya Tao takut Kris tidak suka dengan makanan buatannya.

"Lumayan" Bohong Kris. Bagi Kris yang terbiasa memakan fast food, makanan rumahan seperti ini rasanya tentu jauh lebih enak.

Tao merutuki kemampuan memasaknya yang pas-pasan. Seharusnya ia lebih giat belajar memasak bersama gege nya dirumah.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Suho tapi kenapa kau selalu mengejar-ngejar ku?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan menatap Kris bingung.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Suho hyung?" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tidak mungkin ge~ Suho hyung sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Yixing ge. Kurasa mereka sama-sama saling menyukai. Yixing ge sangat cocok dengan Suho hyung, mereka terlihat sangat dewasa jika bersama" cerocos Tao.

"Lain kali gunakan kotak bekal biasa, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus memakai kotak bekal bergambar panda seperti itu" ujar Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao.

Tao sedang mencerna perkataan Kris. Lain kali? Apa itu artinya ia bisa membawakan bekal untuk Kris lagi?

"Yey~ Yixing ge ! Kris ge memakan bekal ku" teriak Tao kencang.

Kris yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu tersenyum mendengar teriakan Tao.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai mu, panda~"

**...**

"Apa ada hal yang membuat mu senang hari ini?" tanya Yixing sambil sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Tao tersenyum lebar kearah Yixing, sepupunya.

"Kris ge, memakan bekal ku tadi siang" jawab Tao sumringah.

"Benarkah? Gege ikut senang mendengarnya. Tapi gege penasaran dengan rupa Kris ge mu itu"

"Kris ge itu sangat tampan, dia juga sangat tinggi" jawab Tao sambil membayangkan sosok Kris.

"Aigo~ Panda gege sudah besar rupanya, entah bagaimana reaksi paman dan bibi mendengar anak mereka sudah merasakan jatuh cinta~" goda Yixing.

"Gege sendiri bagaimana dengan Suho hyung?" balas Tao menggoda Yixing.

"Mwo? Kenapa jadi membahas Suho?" Yixing gugup saat Tao membicarakan Suho.

"Oya, tadi Suho hyung bilang akan mampir ke rumah setelah makan malam"

Yixing panik. Ia hanya memakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana pendek putih yang hanya menutupi separuh paha nya.

"Panda ! kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" teriak Yixing lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kenapa harus selalu tampil sempurna didepan Suho hyung?" balas Tao.

"Ya aku memang menyukai nya, kau puas sekarang hah?!" teriak Yixing dari dalam kamar.

"Oh Suho hyung, kau sudah datang?" ujar Tao pada Suho yang baru datang.

Yixing menyenmbulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar dan mendapati Suho berdiri disana.

"Ah~ aku akan pergi ke minimarket hyung. Kau bisa kan menjaga gege ku yang pelupa itu?" pesan Tao.

"Aku tidak pelupa, panda" geram Yixing.

"Selamat menikmati waktu kalian~" Tao melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi keluar rumah.

Malam ini cuaca sedikit dingin, Tao menyesal kenapa ia tidak membawa jaket. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menembus jalanan yang masih terbilang ramai. Tak sengaja Tao sampai didepan sebuah toko roti tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris.

Flashback

_Tao meniup tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin sekarang. Salju turun dengan sangat deras malam ini. Tao baru saja selesai membeli beberapa buah roti untuk nya dan Yixing. Tapi saat keluar dari toko roti, salju turun dan Tao tidak membawa jaket yang cukup tebal. Alhasil ia hanya berharap salju segera reda dan ia bisa segera pulang. _

_Tao melihat sesosok namja tinggi dengan balutan coat hitam panjang yang tampak mempesona. Namja itu memasuki toko roti dan melewati Tao begitu saja. Tao terpesona dengan wajah namja tadi. Begitu sempurna, pikir Tao. Tao kembali menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat._

"_Ayolah~ cepat reda~ Yixing ge pasti sudah menunggu dirumah" monolog Tao._

_Srak..._

_Tao merasakan namja tampan tadi berdiri disebelahnya. Namja itu melepaskan coat panjang yang ia pakai lalu memberikannya pada Tao._

"_Pakai itu. Bodoh sekali dihari bersalju hanya menggenakan pakaian tipis" ujar namja itu terkesan tajam._

_Namun tidak bagi Tao, ia seperti pangeran. Dada bidang dibalik coat panjang itu terbungkus kaos putih yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Suaranya yang tegas cocok dengan wajahnya yang terkesan dingin._

_Rupanya dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Tao, setelah pertemuan mereka ditoko roti ternyata namja itu adalah sunbae nya disekolah. Sang kapten tim basket sekolah, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Mulai saat itu Tao mengerahkan seluruh usahanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kris. Meskipun ia sering kali merasa gugup saat berada didekat Kris._

Flashback end

Tao tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama nya dengan Kris. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk memasuki toko roti itu dan membeli beberapa buah roti.

**...**

Tao berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju atap sekolah. Hari ini ia kembali membawa bekal untuk Kris. Tao merutuki para noona yang berkerumun dimejanya, membuat ia terlambat untuk mengantarkan bekal untuk Kris.

"Mereka selalu menganggap ku seperti anak kecil" gerutu Tao mengingat para noona tadi selalu memberinya boneka panda, meski ia sendiri menyukai binatang menggemaskan itu.

Brak...

Tao membuka pintu hijau itu kasar dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sepi? Apa Kris ge tidak kemari? Atau ia sudah kembali karena terlalu lama menunggu ku? Aish~ Zitao kau bodoh, kenapa melewatkan kesempatan baik seperti ini?"

Tao memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kris muncul dengan 2 kaleng jus ditangannya.

"Kris ge?"

Wajah Tao berubah cerah saat melihat Kris.

"Ku-ku kira gege tidak kemari" ucap Tao pelan.

"Bukan kah ini tempat umum? Kurasa aku bebas berada disini?" sahut Kris.

"A-ani kukira gege sudah pergi karena terlalu lama menunggu ku"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tao dengan sabar menunggu Kris memakan bekalnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil dan Kris sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara Tao. Jika saja itu Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah dilemparkan dari atas atap. Kris menatap kotak bekalnya, kali ini berwarna hijau dengan gambar naga. Memang kemarin Kris berkata agar Tao mengganti kotak bekal yang kekanakan, tapi bukankah ini sama saja? Hanya berbeda naga dan panda nya saja.

"Untuk mu" Kris menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk pada Tao.

"Untuk ku?" tanya Tao heran.

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada orang lain disini selain kita?"

"Huwaa~ gomawo ge~" ucap Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

Kris merasa pipinya sedikit menghangat saat melihat senyuman Tao.

**...**

"Kulihat kau akhir-akhir ini sering menghilang" ujar Chanyeol saat mereka sedang latihan basket seperti biasa.

"Hanya perasaan mu saja" jawab Kris.

"Hey, hari ini Tao tidak datang melihat mu berlatih?" tanya Chanyeol heran melihat bangku yang biasa Tao duduki kini kosong.

Sebenarnya Kris merasa kehilangan saat ia tidak menemukan sosok Tao yang selalu duduk disana. Dari jauh, Chanyeol melihat Suho berlari sangat kencang, wajahnya pun terlihat khawatir.

"Hey Suho ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Suho menghentikan larinya.

"Hosh...hosh... aku harus segera kerumah sakit" jawab Suho sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Rumah sakit? apa keluarga mu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ani. Aku mendapat kabar dari Yixing kalau Tao kecelakaan dan sekarang berada dirumah sakit" jawab Suho.

Secepat kilat Kris menyambar tangan Suho dan menariknya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah kebingungan melihat tingkah Kris.

"Rumah sakit mana?" tanya Kris setelah memaksa Suho masuk dalam mobilnya.

"Se-seoul hospital" jawab Suho takut.

Kris segera memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin dan Suho berharap ia tidak berakhir dikamar mayat melihat kecepatan Kris dalam mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Suho hyung? Kr-kris ge?" sapa Tao melihat Suho dan Kris masuk kedalam ruangan ia dirawat.

Kris menatap Tao yang nampak segar tidak seperti orang yang kecelakaan, hanya saja kaki dan lengannya terbalut perban.

"Tao kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Tao.

"Tapi Yixing bilang kau kecelakaan?"

"Yixing ge terlalu berlebihan~ aku hanya tersrempet sepeda saat menyebrang"

Grep...

Tiba-tiba saja Kris memeluk Tao yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kr-kris ge?"

Tao tentu saja terkejut dengan perbuatan Kris, terlebih namja itu masih menggunakan seragam basket nya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ujar Kris pelan.

"Hehe... aku baik-baik saja ge, jangan khawatir" ucap Tao.

"Jangan membuat ku khawatir seperti ini Tao"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kris memanggil namanya. Tao terisak dalam pelukan Kris.

"A-ada apa? Apa aku menyakiti mu?" tanya Kris bingung.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiks... ini pertama kalinya gege memanggil nama ku..."

Kris menghapus jejak air mata Tao dan tersenyum lembut.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil nama mu setiap saat. Tao, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Baik Suho dan Tao sama-sama terkejut dengan pernyataan Kris barusan.

"Gege?"

"Ya, aku menyukai mu Tao. Entah kenapa, tapi kau berhasil membuat ku menyukai mu. Jadi apa aku belum terlambat untuk meminta mu menjadi kekasih ku?"

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kris kembali memeluknya dengan erat, melupakan Suho yang menatap kedua pasangan kekasih itu dengan iri.

"Yixing~ aku membutuhkan mu" batin Suho.

"Mulai sekarang hanya aku yang harus kau perhatikan, jangan memperhatikan namja lain. Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan didepan namja lain" Kris menatap intens Tao.

Tao yang ditatap oleh Kris merasa pipinya merona.

Chu~

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah menggemaskan mu itu di depan orang lain. Baby~" ujar Kris setelah mencium lembut bibir Tao.

**...**

Esok paginya sekolah menjadi heboh saat Kris keluar dari mobilnya dan menggandeng Tao dengan mesra. Ia seolah menunjukkan bahwa panda menggemaskan disampingnya ini hanya miliknya.

"Gege~ mereka melihat kita" cicit Tao sedikit merasa terganggu dengan tatapan para fans Kris.

"Jangan takut sayang~ mereka hanya iri dengan kita" jawab Kris sambil mencium sekilas pipi Tao.

Baik fans Kris maupun fans Tao menjerit melihat fanservice yang Kris dan Tao lakukan didepan mereka.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kita ubah fans klub kita menjadi fans untuk Kristao couple" usul seorang fans Kris.

"Aku setuju~ aku lebih menyukai mereka berdua bersama" tambah fans lainnya.

"Baiklah sekarang fans Kris dan Tao akan bersatu menjadi Kristao shipper" seru yeoja dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Waow~ tak kusangka kalian akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih" ujar Chanyeol melihat Kris berjalan bersama Tao.

"Chanyeol hyung~"

Tao berniat memeluk Chanyeol yang selama ini sudah banyak membantunya, namun Kris dengan cepat memeluknya posesif.

"Kau tidak boleh memeluk manusia mesum seperti dia, baby~" ujar Kris sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak berkaca Kris? Kurasa kau lebih mesum dari ku" sindir Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~"

Seorang namja mungil dan cantik berlari kearah Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan cepat. Kris otomatis menutup mata Tao agar tidak melihat pemandangan dewasa itu.

"Gege~ kenapa menutup mata ku" protes Tao.

"Kau belum boleh melihat nya, sayang~"

"Kajja Baekkie~ kita tinggalkan pasangan naga dan panda ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang namja bernama Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang Chanyeol hyung lakukan ge?" tanya Tao setelah Kris melepaskan tangannya.

Kris tersenyum mesum. Ia segera menarik Tao dan masuk kedalam kelas yang kosong.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan bersama Baekhyun?"

Tao mengangguk lucu, tanpa tahu sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi santapan naga lapar.

"Chanyeol melakukan ini..."

Tanpa aba-aba Kris mencium Tao, ia menekan tengkuk Tao agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan satunya memeluk pinggang ramping Tao.

"Eugh~ Kris Ge~..."

**END**

**/ketawa setan/**

**Kalau ada yang baca tolong ripiu ya ^^**

**Ff ini dibuat Cuma sehari, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo,cerita aneh ato alur kecepetan *bow***


End file.
